Revenge for the Loss
by FullMetal Elric
Summary: Kouga, a wolf demon wants to have his revenge on Inuyasha because he thinks that Inuyasha was the one that killed his whole pack, so he joins forces with Sesshoumaru and both of them fight Inuyasha. But he eventually realizes that it was Naraku who's done


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga sat against a rock on top of a cliff and watched the red sun set behind the mountains. Hate and anger stirred in his heart. Anger for that vile half breed, Inuyasha.  
  
He gritted his teeth and grabbed the hilt of his sword as he remembered the half-breed. Inuyasha was responsible for the death of his whole.  
  
All of them, all of them, were dead. And for nothing. They were all dead, gone forever, taken away from him. All of them, his mother and father, his brother and sisters. His comrades. And her.. The only woman he had ever loved. The only one that he had ever truly cared for.  
  
Pain overfilled him when he remembered her beautiful face. Her shinning eyes. Her soft touch. Pain overfilled him when he remembered all those times with her. When they would stay under the nightly sky and watch the moon and stars travel across it. Those times when they would sit side by side on the cliff, as he now did, and watch the sun set.  
  
But that was all in the past, for now she was gone, never to return. And that flea-bitten half-breed was the one responsible for it.  
  
Kouga was ready to fight him now, wherever he may be. But it would be pointless, foolish. His fight with the half demon would surely prove useless. For even though he was stronger than Inuyasha, that vile half- breed had many allies at hand. They would definitely fight with him. After all, Inuyasha was a weakling. If he, Kouga was to triumph over the half demon, he had to have a powerful ally at his side as well. Someone who truly and deeply hated Inuyasha for what he was or what he's done.  
  
And now that he thought of it there weren't very many that would, perhaps side with him. They were all either destroyed by the half-breed, or simply would want to fight on their own against him. A lack of common sense or a lack of a brain, as Kouga saw it. It was obvious that Inuyasha would triumph over one fighter. Well on his own.  
  
Kouga shook his head at the stupidity of those who didn't understand that. Their intelligence level was quite low. A smirk of pride spread across his lips. For he was wise enough to see it.  
  
"Now as for an ally.." Kouga thought.  
  
As a matter of fact, most of Inuyasha's enemies were already destroyed and there was not a very great selection from which to choose. And then there were the difficulties of convincing them to side with him. But that would wait. He had to decide who it would be first.  
  
"Well, there's that Naraku, but I wouldn't want to side with a monkey like him. I guess I'll have to choose someone else."  
  
None seemed to come to his mind. Yet after some intense thought, he finally chose.  
  
"That Inuyasha has a brother. A strong warrior, I hear. And since he's full demon, he must hate his half brother deeply. Heh, perfect." Kouga smirked. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
Still smirking he closed his eyes and leaned further back against the cliff he was sitting by. No, he wasn't a coward or a weakling; he just knew this was what he had to do to win. His instincts guided him. And they guided him well.  
  
Now his victory was secured. Sesshoumaru would surely join him. There were many ways to convince him, and all of them would be very effective. Kouga's smirk deepened. And once he did, it would be the end for Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh, prepare to die, half-breed."  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first Inuyasha fic with the exception of two poems so go easy on me if you read this. And Kouga will realize that it was Naraku that killed his pack soon enough. If you want you can give me some ideas if you review of what to do in the next couple chapters, but that's totally up to you. And I really do like Inuyasha as a character. Well, review if you want but it'd be highly appreciated. Bye! 


End file.
